


Little Talks and Quiet Moments

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little story of Bellaluna talking with her Pama* Charles, takes place before she moves to her apartment. </p><p>Bellaluna Lehnsherr is the daughter of Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier. </p><p>Feel free to comment and bookmark, and don't be shy when leaving a kudos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks and Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> *Pama- in the Seashorse Blood Saga, children would call their male mother Pama (a mix of Mama and Papa
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own any characters (except my OC) the rest belong to Marvel.

It was a calm and warm night when Bellaluna was looking at the starry sky at the academy she grew up in.

She would sometimes get lost in her thoughts and think many questions; one she thought of the most was what would the world be like if she never existed?

Not because she wished she was never born but she wondered how much of a impact she made to the people around her.

On most nights she was completely alone but tonight her pama Charles over heard her thoughts and decided to watch the stars with her.

"I haven't seen stars this beautiful ever since the night you were born. For a long time in my life I not only wanted to have a child of my own, but I wanted to carry that child and be a pama. I often kept it to myself because on the moments I told someone, I was made fun of by the other children and I was scolded by the teachers and my mother."

"But what about the seahorse blood ?"

"I was in my mid to late teens when I first found out about the seahorse blood and the side effect since it was originally sold as a aphrodisiac. But sadly mother said if I bought one and drank it; she would kick me out of the house, I even knew who would've been the father would be."

"Who was it, did you know him? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I didn't know him at the time or met him, it was a young man around my age if not a little older. He was in a documentary about the death camps in Europe, his name was Erik and he had the most beautiful eyes and for some reason I felt a emotional connection to him.I always dreamed of finding him and that we would raise a family together. Sounds ridiculous I know."

"No not at all, did you ever find him pama?"

"Actually I did, it was when I was working with the CIA, and one night I could sense a person in the water; so I jumped in and saved him, when I looked in his eyes I realized it was him."

"Wait, so the young man you saw was father, Am I sure you're not making this up?"

"I promise I'm telling the truth, I couldn't make it up even if I tried, at first I didn't tell him I saw him before or the dreams because I was afraid he would react the same way or that he didn't love me back."

Bellaluna didn't know what to say, all she could think about was the lonely young boy who was forced to keep his dreams hidden, all she could do was look up at the stars. "I eventually told Erik how I felt about him and how I always wanted to have his children, he thought I was insane at first; but when he saw how sincere I was."

 

"What did he say?"

 

"He eventually said he felt the same way, much later when we were in San Francisco, and looking for mutants to join our cause; we decided to stop at this bar which served drinks that has seahorse blood in it, which is not that uncommon since the stuff taste like mint, anyway one thing led to another and I ended up pregnant with you."

"What was dad's and the other's reaction?"

"Well you're father was a bit surprised at first but then he was both thrilled and worried because he was afraid that you'll end up being subjected to hate and prejudice. With the other, they didn't find out until you were 2 weeks old."

There was a moment of silence, both Charles and Bellaluna didn't know what to say next.

"What was it like on the night I was born?"

 

"Well it was a cold yet calm night, there were clear skies so one could see the stars, you were born in a white room, and I can't even remember the emotions I was going through since everything felt like a blur. You know that feeling where everything seems to just fade in and out, but then when I saw you for the first time, I thought it was a dream."

"What sort of emotions did father go through?"

"He was feeling the same emotions I was going through, I can still remember when I first held you and saw your eyes open for the first time. It was that moment when it all just faded away, all the times I was made fun of, all the scoldings and the shame, it was all gone and I just sat there holding you and listening to your heart beat."

There was another long period of silence, but Charles could tell that Bellaluna's thought were focused on her father, I miss your father as well, I'm sure that someday he'll come back and we'll be a family again; and don't worry I'm okay with you living on your own."

I know that, I'm just scarred of leaving you because I'm all you got; but at least the apartment is a short distance away from the academy."

Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." 

 

"Well I better go, I have to meet the movers at the apartment by 12:30; well love you mum, bye and thanks for being there for me."

 

Bye my precious moon beam, be safe, and I'll always love you as well."

 

Bellaluna soon stood up and started walking to a taxi that just arrived, she gave a little wave good bye, and got into the taxi, rode away, and never looked back.

 

When the taxi left the academy grounds and can't be seen anymore, Charles looked up at the stars for a moment; then headed back to his office; and even though he told himself to stay strong, he still felt the emptiness that he felt when Erik left.

 

When he got into his office, it was empty and quiet, soon Charles could remember all of the moments with Bellaluna; her first steps, her first words, when she first discovered her powers, and when Erik would hold her and we would just appriciate the quiet moments.

 

Charles soon walked to his room, got on his bed; and started to silently say to himself between tears, " Don't worry Bellaluna, Pama will protect you. If only you knew what really happened."

Bellaluna was full a anxiety and dread as she was heading to the apartment, but soon she held her head up high and said to herself "I can do this, after all tomorrow is another day."


End file.
